Stay by tobyaudax
by Shinsun
Summary: Originally called "Saiyan Saga Redo". My friend toby deleted this from his page and he said i could do what i want with it since he wasn't going to continue it. Stay was the "gateway drug" for my dbz yaoi fandom and without it i wouldn't be where i am now. Even if its only three chapters, its incredible. I'm putting it here because i want to show toby people still love this.
1. Chapter 1

Pt 1

Everyone was asleep. Or seemed like they were asleep- most of them were knocked out. Gohan was out, Yajirobe, too. Krillin was awake, he was talking. Gokuu tried to raise his head to look himself over, but found his neck wouldn't move. He tried to focus on everyone's chi, but that was tricky, too. He seemed to have reached a limit for both movement and extending his senses. He didn't hear anything Krillin had said, but he did hear movement from where the Saiyan had landed. He heard some rustling noises or clothing shifting. Krillin shouted in alarm and was on his feet and walking toward the Saiyan. Gokuu wished he could move, wished he could see what was happening.

"He's got a remote or something," Krillin was saying.

The little bald man sounded like he was moving pretty fast for the state he was in. Gokuu heard the sound of metal dragged across the rocks- Krillin must have picked up Yajirobe's sword. A struggle broke out and a groaned curse came from the Saiyan.

"What was that- what were you doing?!" Krillin demanded.

Gokuu tried again to move his head and managed to lift it an inch or so off the ground. Past his mangled legs, he could barely see Krillin standing over the Saiyan, the sword angled and probably pointed at alien's neck. The Saiyan glared up at Krillin, then spit on him. Gokuu saw his friend's face twist in rage and the arm holding the sword tensed.

-Krillin! Don't kill him!-

Gokuu didn't have the energy to shout, so he forced his thoughts to his friend. Krillin stepped backwards, startled, but the sword was still very close to the small Saiyan.

"G-Gokuu? Did you just- were you in my head, just now?"

The back of Gokuu's skull smacked back to the ground, his energy finally spent.

-Don't kill him, please. I know he's bad, that he's evil, but I…-

Gokuu stopped to think of a good reason for his friend to spare the alien. Vegeta hadn't killed anyone on Earth. But he did murder countless people out in space, probably. But maybe it wasn't too late for him. Maybe he just needed to see that killing wasn't the answer. Maybe he needed to see what mercy was.

…Maybe I shouldn't have killed my brother.

The thought shot through his mind like a bolt of lightning. He blinked, astonished. He hadn't thought about his brother since the day they had both died. Why now? Why did he suddenly think of something that happened over a year ago?

"Uhh, Gokuu? This guy's- he's evil, man. If we don't stop him here, now, he'll come back, stronger than ever, and he'll really kill us all-"

"You're fucking right I will!" The Saiyan- Vegeta, his name was Vegeta- coughed.

Gokuu bit his lip- he needed time! He needed to think about this!

But when have I ever thought about something? Do I need a reason not to kill someone? Everyone deserves a second chance- I bet this guy's never even had one!

Gokuu took a deep breath, even though he wasn't speaking; it helped steady him, helped to strengthen his resolve

-Everyone should get a second chance. If we show him mercy now, maybe he'll change. It's just, it's the right thing to do, Krillin. Let him live.-

Gokuu couldn't see his friend or Vegeta, he couldn't extend his mind to view what was happening several yards away. But he heard Krillin sigh, curse and drop the sword.

"You are one lucky alien, you better realize that."

Krillin shuffled into Gokuu's line of sight and dropped down in the dirt beside him.

"He had some kinda remote control. I got to it before he could do anything and I smashed it. I don't know- I'm not sure what he was trying to do," Krillin shrugged.

"I was calling my ship, you retard! I was trying to leave. You'd better get your ugly ass over here -cough- kill me because I will not be left to die!"

"Man, screw you! Gokuu just saved your life! Believe me, I want to kill you, but if Gokuu says to let you go, hey, maybe he sees something I don't."

More coughing came from Vegeta. There was some movement and the sound of metal and maybe plastic crunching.

"…I can't go anywhere! -cough- I can… I can't move or get to my ship! You fucking stranded me here -cough- little shit!"

Krillin laughed. He fell backwards on the ground and laughed for a while. Gokuu saw his body shaking out of the corner of his eye and waited.

-When the others get here, if they get here, we gotta bring him with us.-

"Gokuu, you are killing me. Even if- how can any of us even-" Krillin stopped talking ,abruptly.

He was quiet for a few moments. Then he sat up and leaned over so Gokuu could see his face.

"I can go knock him out, so he doesn't fight us, okay? I won't kill him; just make sure he isn't any trouble."

-Okay. That's a good idea. I don't think he wants our help, even though he needs it.-

Krillin shook his head and staggered to his feet. He dragged himself back over to Vegeta, muttering things Gokuu couldn't hear. Gokuu listened to Krillin pick up the sword again, but wasn't worried. His best friend had given his word he wouldn't kill the alien and Gokuu trusted him.

"That's right -cough- do it! Kill me now, you pathetic little-"

A wet, sickly smacking sound cut Vegeta off. Krillin made his way to Gokuu once more and dropped the sword, letting his body fall beside it.

"I think I broke his nose," He sighed.

A long time seemed to pass before a carrier came into view overhead. Krillin was too tired to wave up to it, and just lay sprawled beside Gokuu as the craft landed. As the wheels touched down, the hatch was lowered and a purple streak shot out. Chi Chi leaped to the ground and ran straight for Gohan, skidding to a stop on her knees and gently wrapping him in a blanket. Master Roshi, Bulma and Oolong all left the plane and helped Yajirobe stand. The four then guided Krillin onboard and went back out to carefully place Gokuu on a stretcher.

-Don't let them forget Vegeta!-

"Guys. Uhh, Gokuu says… He wants us to help the alien-"

"No fucking way," Bulma whispered, her voice frightening in its intensity.

Gokuu's head was propped up and he could see everyone else's heads from the cargo area. He swallowed a few times and forced words out of his mouth.

"Please. Please Bulma. Second chance. Not his-. Help him. Mercy."

Bulma stared at him, her jaw clenched tight. Roshi and Oolong watched the two, but didn't say anything. Bulma glared, crossing and uncrossing her arms, placing her fists on her hips, turning away from and then facing Gokuu again.

"He killed our friends. He killed Yamcha!" she shouted.

"Uhh, actually, Bulma? Vegeta didn't kill anyone here. The big guy did all the work up until Gokuu showed up."

Bulma glared lasers him, but finally sighed heavily. She looked at Gokuu for what felt like a very long time, then shook her head and sat down in the pilot's seat.

"Fine. Just keep him the hell away from me."

Gokuu didn't realize he'd been holding his breath and it exploded out of him. He grinned as Roshi, Oolong and a very reluctant Yajirobe exited the plane and returned moments later with Vegeta. The Saiyan was on a stretcher similar to his, but was tied down with extra bandages and then all of the seatbelts. Gokuu moved his head as much as he could and stared at the unconscious man beside him.

He looks so peaceful now.

The carrier lifted off and everyone started talking about picking up their friends. Gokuu yawned and fought to keep his eyes open and on Vegeta. The flight back to the original battlefield was shorter than he thought, or maybe he fell asleep at some point. He thought he heard Krillin say something about Dragonballs, but then Vegeta's eye twitched and Gokuu focused on the alien once more. He continued to watch the small Saiyan as most everyone else retrieved the remains of Yamcha, Tien and, at Krillin and Gohan's insistence, Piccolo.

Once the plane was airborne again, Krillin told everyone about his theory- going to Piccolo and Kami's home world and using the Dragonballs there. It sounded like a great plan, but no one knew where that was. Gokuu gave Vegeta a lingering look, and then announced that he would ask King Kai where Namek was. After some confusion about distance, what ship to use- Vegeta and Nappa's ships were still on Earth- and when, approximately, to go, they headed to the hospital. Once everything was settled, Gokuu focused on Vegeta once more. He couldn't figure out what he was feeling, what the sensation was that filled up his stomach as he watched the other man sleeping fitfully beside him. He'd never felt this way before. It was nice, but kind of frustrating; kind of like an itch he couldn't scratch, inside of him. It was kind of how he felt right before a big meal, or during a good spar, but different. Really nice, but new and strange. He was frustrated and exhausted and excited all at once. After several slow blinks, he finally gave in to his body's needs and passed out.

Maybe Vegeta can tell me why I feel this way…

Vegeta woke up in pain. That was nothing new, he was frequently surprised when he awoke and didn't hurt. What was surprising was his location. He slowly opened one of his eyes- the other didn't respond- and looked around. He was in a room he had never seen before. It didn't look anything like the rooms on any of Freeza's planets or even the larger ships. It was bright- there seemed to be a lot of natural light around. It was warm, too; something to which he wasn't accustomed. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't move, at all. He tried to twist his head around, but that was trapped as well. His working eye rolled around, trying to get a look at anything in the room, trying to figure out or remember where he was. He tried not to panic.

I was on Earth. Nappa and I- Nappa's dead. I killed him. I fought Radditz's brother… Kakarot. Radditz is dead. Did I win? Is Kakarot dead? …Am I the only one left?

He calmed once he remembered on what planet he was, but that didn't help with where on the planet. He closed his eye briefly, then opened it again a split second later when he felt something. It wasn't a physical touch; it was in his mind. It felt like a spike, a flash of light- similar to the sensation he got as he summoned his chi for an attack. But it didn't originate from him. He closed his eye again and focused, trying to find the abnormality again. It came to him instantly, not very strong, but steady. It felt like it could be powerful, but it wasn't as he felt it. It was warm… and something else for which he didn't have a word. He focused on it, stretched out his mind to get a better grip on it. He didn't want to lose it- he had never felt anything like it before and he wanted it. He wanted more and all of it.

"That's me," a soft voice called to him.

Vegeta's eye snapped open and he tried to turn his head before remembering he was trapped.

"What's that? Who's there," he tried to keep the panic out of his voice; tried to sound bored or angry.

The voice chuckled, the sound not cruel, but definitely amused.

"Me. You felt my chi. …I'm Gokuu, remember?"

"Go-ku. …Kakarot. Where am I. What am I doing here," he was in control again, his questions given like orders.

"You're in a hospital. I had my friends bring you here, so you could heal."

"Why can't I move. Where is the Regen. Tank."

"…What's a 'reegen tank'?" Kakarot sounded confused, but Vegeta could still hear the smile in his voice.

"It's- a healing device, a chamber with liquid that heals- I don't know how it works," Vegeta admitted, angry. "Where is it? I can't heal trapped… where ever I am now."

"Ohh, well, we don't have anything like that here on Earth. We got something better- they're just not ready yet. And you're in a bed- they tied you down so you wouldn't try to hurt anyone. Lemme just- hold on," Kakarot answered his questions slowly and his hint about something better than a Regen. Tank was as intriguing as it was frustrating.

Vegeta heard fabric rustling and a hard thud, then the soft slap of a bare foot on the floor. The 'thud' and foot slap alternated, getting closer to him. A shadow fell over him and he looked up into the heavily bandaged, grinning face of his latest enemy.

"You're still pretty banged up, so I don't think you'll hurt anybody, right?" Kakarot looked at him expectantly, patiently.

"No, I won't 'hurt' anyone. Untie me at once!" Vegeta tried to sound authoritative, but found it was difficult to threaten when the only things he could move were his eye and mouth.

"Okay, okay, I only have one hand right now, gimme a sec here."

Kakarot reached over Vegeta's head with his free hand, the other in a cast held against his body. He was wearing a shapeless blue robe and was standing close enough that Vegeta could smell him- clean, masculine, a hint of sweat when he lifted his arm. After a minute or so, Vegeta could move his head. He tried to sit up, but found his body from his chest down was encased in some kind of pod.

"That's gonna take more time- I think there's a lock or something…" Kakarot trailed off as he bent over, studying the enclosure.

Vegeta could see his back- the blue frock was supposed to close in the back, but Kakarot's was open at least two inches, providing an excellent view of his lower back and ass. …And a little nub of slightly raised flesh where his tail had been. Vegeta felt heat flood his face as he stared at Kakarot's backside, then his whole body flushed cold.

I have that scar now. I don't have a tail anymore. …Will it grow back? Is it too late?

"Ah! Got it!" Kakarot shouted his triumph.

A soft hissing sound filled the room and the lid of Vegeta's tomb lifted open on quiet hinges. He moved his fingers and toes first, then his arms and legs and finally, slowly, sat up. He looked down at himself and winced when he saw the same blue garment on his body. He was almost completely covered in bandages, but wore no heavy casts like Kakarot was sporting. He reached a hand up and removed an obstruction from around his nose- a triangular, padded bandage.

"Yeah, sorry- Krillin broke your nose when he knocked you out," Kakarot's free hand was behind his head and he looked genuinely remorseful. "But it's healed okay- no bumps or anything. Good as new!"

Vegeta grunted and scooted himself to the edge of the pod-like device. Kakarot moved back a step, but remained close. Vegeta swung his legs over the edge and carefully touched his bare feet to the floor. He positioned his arms stiffly at his sides and hoisted himself into a standing position. His legs immediately gave out and he tumbled towards the floor. But he didn't fall alone. Kakarot stepped forward as Vegeta lost his balance and caught him.

The two landed on the ground, Vegeta half on top of the other Saiyan. He looked at Kakarot and was alarmed to see a strange look on his face. He couldn't identify it; it was a look he had never seen before. One of Kakarot's eyes was half closed and both were staring at him. Kakarot was smiling and Vegeta had no idea how to describe the expression. Kakarot's good arm was pinned underneath Vegeta, his other laying across Vegeta's chest. Kakarot's smile changed slightly and he leaned in closer, pulling Vegeta's head towards him with a hand behind the smaller man's neck. Vegeta stared at him, utterly at a loss as to what was happening. He felt Kakarot's breath against his cheek and the bandage he realized was covering his other eye. He locked his good eye with one of Kakarot's, his own breathing coming in shallow gasps.

Both of Kakarot's eyes were half-lidded and Vegeta started as the other man's lips connected with his. His eye widened and his free hand pressed against Kakarot's chest, grasping the paper-thin fabric covering him. Kakarot moaned, quietly, hungry and moved closer still, his mouth twisting, his tongue slipping out to taste Vegeta's lips, to massage them and press between them. Vegeta felt his whole body shudder and he shifted closer to the other man, freeing his other arm and bringing it up to wrap under Kakarot's arm and around to grip his shoulder blade. He closed his eye and opened his mouth, letting the warm, wet muscle inside.

Kakarot tasted amazing. He had never thought anything but food could taste like that. He had never imagined he could feel the way Kakarot was making him feel! He moved his own tongue against Kakarot's, tasting and trying to capture it. Their lips smashed together, their teeth gnashing and Vegeta held Kakarot with all the strength he had. He didn't think he'd ever let go. He never wanted to lose that taste, that sensation.

His stomach felt tight and his eye opened in alarm as he felt his dick twitch and throb to life. He started to pull away, but Kakarot made a sound of protest and held him tighter- the strength in his good arm enough to keep Vegeta from moving. Kakarot tilted his head and wrestled with Vegeta's tongue. The larger Saiyan shifted his hips and Vegeta felt Kakarot's cock press against his stomach, hard. Kakarot rocked his hips, thrusting forward, grinding into Vegeta's midsection and moaning loudly into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta groaned and thrust back, jerking his hips in time with Kakarot's, sliding over the other's thigh.

Vegeta had no idea how much time had passed, he wasn't thinking of anything but their mouths and dicks. They were breathing heavily through their noses, their faces crushed together, their lips covered in saliva as neither one broke the kiss. Vegeta moaned, long and loud, into Kakarot's mouth and his thrusts picked up speed. They humped and ground against each other in time with a rhythm neither was even aware of. Vegeta dug his fingers into Kakarot's back, digging shallow furrows and scraping the skin. Kakarot clung to him, crushing him with his cast arm and raking his good hand up and down Vegeta's back.

Vegeta pulled away first, his breathing erratic, his eye wild. A thin thread of spit connected their mouths and they both paused in their humping to stare at each other. Kakarot's eyes were cloudy, his expression sleepy, but hungry. Vegeta could barely see himself in those eyes, the look on his face almost exactly the same. His whole body was wracked with a tremor and he reached for his erection, desperate for release. Kakarot's hand closed over his and Vegeta glared at him. Kakarot leaned in close, his mouth pressed into Vegeta's ear.

"Hold up- let me… Lemme do it. You do me- we'll cum together," Kakarot whispered, nipping Vegeta's lobe before leaning back and meeting his gaze.

Vegeta flushed and looked away, anywhere but into those huge, honest eyes. He nodded. Kakarot sighed, a long, shuddering, satisfied sound. He spit into his palm, smiling at the face Vegeta must have made and nodded at Vegeta to, apparently, do the same. Vegeta wondered if the action was some disgusting Earth custom. He watched as Kakarot reached under Vegeta's robe and slowly snaked his wet fingers around the other man's length. Vegeta fell forward and shouted into Kakarot's shoulder, the sensation alone almost enough to bring him to climax. He bit Kakarot's shoulder and groped around the other Saiyan's covering, growling his victory as his hand found Kakarot's dick.

"You gotta," Kakarot rasped, then swallowed and started again. "You gotta get your hand wet. Goes better if it's wet."

Vegeta managed a sound that fell somewhere between a moan and a growl but reluctantly removed his hand and complied. He was on the verge of saying something, a retort of some kind, but Kakarot was moving again and all thoughts that weren't about cocks and hands left him. He pawed at Kakarot's robe, sliding his hand under and inside and claiming the other man's shaft.

They started slow, massaging, teasing and jerking each other until they found a rhythm.

Vegeta tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Kakarot's again, twisting his head as he ground his hips into the taller's fist. Kakarot kissed him back, their tongues moving in time with their hands and hips. Kakarot could only use one hand, though, and Vegeta grinned against his mouth as his other arm crept under the gown to fondle Kakarot's balls. The sound Kakarot made was enough to send Vegeta over the edge- he came hard in the other's hand, screaming into Kakarot's mouth. Kakarot followed a second behind, his hips twitching with aftershocks.

They collapsed on each other, a tangle of arms and legs, faces close, noses touching, bodies heaving. Vegeta brought a sticky hand up to his face and stared at it, turning it back and forth. Kakarot slid his hand off of Vegeta's dick and caught the hand the other was studying. He linked their fingers together and leaned forward, running his tongue along both hands. Vegeta shuddered, moving in to taste, as well. They cleaned their hands, kissing when their faces met, until all traces of cum were gone. Kakarot smoothed the joined hands along Vegeta's jaw, staring at him as though seeing him for the first time, his eyes wide with wonder… and that something else Vegeta still couldn't identify.

"…What," Vegeta started, but had to clear his throat and moisten his lips. "What is… that look. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kakarot smiled and kissed the back of Vegeta's hand.

"…I think I'm in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2

"…I think I'm in love with you," Kakarot whispered, the words soft against Vegeta's cheek as the other man kissed him.

"What does that mean?" Vegeta felt stupid asking, but he couldn't recall hearing that word before.

"It means I want you. I think… I think I need you with me, all the time," Kakarot paused and shifted so they were facing each other on the floor. "It means kissing you, all the time, every day. And it's what we did- it's doing that, all the time, too."

He paused for a long time and Vegeta wondered if he would say anything more. But Kakarot seemed like he was thinking of something or about something. Finally, he set his hand on Vegeta's thigh, staring at him with an intensity that so closely resembled the look they'd shared before their battle.

"Stay here, with me."

"…In this room? No, I-" Vegeta started to pull away.

Kakarot laughed and pulled him close again, wrapping both arms around him and pressing their bodies together.

"Here on Earth. Stay with me here. We- I'm going to Namek, when I'm healed, for the Dragonballs. Come with me, we'll help my friends and bring my other friends back to life."

Vegeta hesitantly returned the gesture, holding on tight and thinking very hard. What had just happened? He'd never experienced anything like that before. He'd jerked himself off a few times, over the years, but he was usually too busy fighting, traveling through space or sitting in a Regen. Tank to think about his dick. What had happened with Kakarot was something new, something he had never imagined before. It was… good. It was amazing and great and so many other things he couldn't begin to label. Vegeta looked up at Kakarot and thought about this life. He tried to remember anything that was as good as what had just happened. …Nothing even came close.

"I don't… I wouldn't know what… There's a reason I came here-"

"The Dragonballs. I know. What did you want? What was your wish?" Kakarot beamed down at him.

"Nappa and I- we were going to wish… for immortality. So we could fight forever," Vegeta paused. He wasn't sure he could tell Kakarot the other reason, his reason.

"What? There's something else, right? You can tell me, Vegeta," he ran gentle fingers through Vegeta's hair.

"Freeza," he gasped; just hearing Kakarot speak his name made him hard again. "I want to be immortal so I can defeat Freeza, some day."

"Who's Freeza?"

"He's… It's complicated. I suppose you could call him my 'employer'. We- Nappa, Radditz and I- we purged planets for him. So he could sell them."

"You still want to be immortal?" Kakarot held his face, staring into his eye.

Vegeta swallowed. He searched the other man's face, wondering why he had said anything at all. Wondering, again, what had happened, why was he still here, why didn't Kakarot just kill him?

"Why didn't you kill me?" he rasped, pushing away from Kakarot, trying to get some space to think clearly.

"Why-? Because I didn't want to. I wanted- I want to fight you again. I want us to get better and then we can fight, without Krillin or Gohan or anyone around. …Because I love you."

"I don't understand!"

"I don't know how to explain it any better!"

Vegeta shoved all the way out of Kakarot's arms and rose unsteadily to his feet. He pushed the other man's hand away and swayed in place, waiting until his head stopped spinning before locating a chair and hobbling over to sit in it. Kakarot clambered off the floor and went back to his bed. He scooted back on it and let his legs swing over the edge. Once seated, he fixed his gaze on Vegeta, waiting.

"This 'love'. I don't understand it. Why do you feel those things for me… of all people."

"I really don't know," Kakarot sighed. "I just- when I was fighting you, I've never felt more alive. I never felt so good. I didn't care what you did before coming here, I just cared that you were here at all! The way you moved, how powerful and skilled you are, the way you look, even the way you smell! There isn't anything I don't like about you! It's like, when I first learned how to fly- it felt like that, only a whole lot better!"

Vegeta listened to him list what could have been considered his positive attributes. He studied the only other Saiyan alive and considered what he was being told.

Do I 'love' Kakarot, as well? He defeated me- not many have done that. But… he didn't mock me, or belittle or insult me. He was happy, he still is happy. He's- he is appealing. And I like the way he moves, as well. The way he fights is astounding- genius! And he's… what's the word? What does it mean-

"Innocent," Vegeta breathed the word softly. "You're so innocent. How?"

"Um, I don't know? …I'm, uh, not really sure what you're asking," Kakarot lay back on his bed.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Vegeta whispered.

Kakarot didn't sit up. He kicked his legs a few times and raised the cast-covered arm over his head.

"Yeah. A couple people, couple years ago," his voice was muffled by the cast.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"…Not really. It just kinda… happened. They were hurting people- my friends- and I just… stopped 'em. I was pretty small when I stopped most of 'em," Kakarot idly scratched the outside of the cast.

"And that is where we differ- you killed out of necessity, it seems, while I slaughtered millions for a living. I enjoyed it."

Kakarot was silent. The only sound in the room was a low humming, originating from a few vents in the walls. Vegeta turned his eye to look out the window, seeing an Earth city for the second time. It was larger than the one Nappa had destroyed; the buildings not too different from the ones on many of Freeza's planets. He leaned forward on the thin arm of the chair and placed his chin in the palm of his hand. Earth was a… nice place.

It wouldn't be so bad, staying here, in one place. I'm tired of traveling. I've spent most of my life in that fucking pod!

"Do you- would you still like to kill people?" Kakarot was sitting up again, his eyes boring into Vegeta with a seriousness the smaller man forgot he had.

Vegeta frowned and considered the question. He had never sought anyone out for the sole purpose of killing them. He killed in battle and in purges. He killed over disputes and because of slights to he and his men. Could he stop taking lives?

"Do you mean 'stop killing altogether' or simply for my previous reasons?" Vegeta smirked and leaned back, folding his hands over his stomach.

"There's always another way-"

"I'm sure Radditz would love to hear that," Vegeta interrupted.

He wasn't terribly fond of Kakarot's older brother, but he had known the man his entire life and had grown accustomed to having him around. Kakarot frowned, crossing his arms over his chest… or trying to; not quite making it with the large cast in the way.

"He threatened my family, he took my son, he tried to kill me-"

"But he failed. Your son was unharmed and it was you that killed him, in the end."

"Piccolo killed him… killed both of us," Kakarot corrected.

"You can see how hypocritical that makes you, I hope," Vegeta was growing bored with all the talk of death.

"What's that mean?"

"What. What does what mean?"

"Hippo critical. What's that?"

Vegeta chuckled. He threw his head back and laughed, the action shaking his stomach and legs. A tear escaped the corner of his eye and he wiped it away, calming himself.

"It's someone who acts a different way than how they make themselves appear. You've said you don't like killing, that you were angry with your brother for threatening to kill you, but you then killed him. It's saying one thing, then doing the opposite."

Kakarot studied him from across the room, his face a mask of concentration. Vegeta suddenly remembered Radditz asking if he had suffered any head trauma as a child and Kakarot's subsequent positive response. He didn't seem terribly damaged, just a little slow sometimes. And still incredibly innocent.

"…I guess you're right. I wasn't really thinking. …I don't think too much, especially when I'm fighting. I just kinda… go." Kakarot studied his lap.

The tension was broken when both Saiyan's stomachs growled in tandem. Kakarot laughed and Vegeta couldn't hold back a small smile. The smaller man stood, his legs finally steady, and walked over to Kakarot's bed. He tilted his head and smirked.

"As comfortable as these hideous robes are, we should nonetheless put more clothing on and find some food."

Kakarot nodded enthusiastically and scooted off the bed. He stretched his arms over his head until his shoulders popped, revealing more of his thighs and the perfect profile of his ass. As he walked away, Vegeta smacked him firmly on the backside. The younger Saiyan yelped and skipped forward a foot, a hand pulling the gown together in the back. He looked over his shoulder at Vegeta, who was sporting a very satisfied grin. Kakarot started rummaging through a bag next to the bed, throwing articles of clothing behind him and onto the bed. He had just put one leg into a pair of bright orange pants when the door to his room slid open. Vegeta turned first and saw an old man wearing sunglasses enter. The man was hunched over, bald and was sporting a combination mustache and beard.

"Guess what, Gokuu! The senzu are re-aaah!" The old man shouted and dropped the small bag he had been carrying.

Kakarot turned around, tying his sash and grinned at the old man.

"Oh boy, thanks Master Roshi!" Kakarot limped over and picked up the little sack.

"These are senzu beans," he addressed Vegeta. "You just gotta eat one and they heal you up, just like that!" He snapped his fingers.

Vegeta raised an incredulous eyebrow but took the bean that was offered to him.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, Son?" Roshi asked hesitantly from his location next to the door. "We don't know what he's gonna do, once he's better…"

"Aw it's okay! Vegeta's my friend, right, Vegeta?" Kakarot beamed at the small Saiyan, completely trusting in his own words.

Vegeta looked up from the bean he had been contemplating. 'Friend'? He guessed from the context of the word that is was something positive.

We did jerk each other off not too long ago. And whatever he did with his mouth was certainly… good.

Vegeta smiled, tossing the bean into the air and catching it a few times.

"Yes. We are… friends."

"See?" Kakarot turned his brilliant smile on the old man and Roshi seemed to relax slightly.

"Well, if you say so."

Kakarot fished another bean out of the bag and popped it in his mouth, chewing briefly before swallowing it. Vegeta watched him for any adverse affects. After a few seconds, the chi he had felt earlier skyrocketed and he took a few steps away from the taller man in shock. Kakarot flexed his arm and the cast shattered, pieces of plaster littering the floor. He stretched his leg and the cast there met a similar fate. As Kakarot was unwinding the bandages around various other parts of his body, Vegeta ate his senzu bean.

He chewed it longer than Kakarot had, then tentatively swallowed. He blinked a few times, wondering how long it would take. In the middle of that thought, a surge of energy shot through him, starting from his midsection and filling his entire body. He felt his arms and legs throb and his eye under the bandage itched for a moment. He looked at Kakarot in awe. The other man was fully dressed and grinning at him. He closed the distance between them and slowly removed Vegeta's eye patch.

"See? All better," Kakarot nodded. "Gotta find you something to wear; I know my stuff won't fit you."

Kakarot tilted his head and studied Vegeta. He looked thoughtful, turning his head and searching the clothing he had thrown on the floor, then around the room as though an outfit would appear out of nowhere.

"If Piccolo was here, he could zap you some new clothes," he sighed.

"Yes, well, dead people aren't very helpful," Vegeta snidely replied.

Kakarot frowned, but immediately held up a finger in triumph.

"I know! I'll go buy you some clothes, then we'll get food at Bulma's place! That's where the ship is, anyway."

Vegeta silently counted to five, then leaned back against the bed.

"Alright, first- what is "Bulma"? Second, where is it, and to what ship are you referring?" he held up a finger for each question.

Kakarot laughed and picked his hospital gown up off the floor. He handed it to Vegeta.

"Put this on like a coat, till you get new clothes," he explained. "Bulma's my friend, her place isn't too far from here and her dad built a space ship so we can go to Namek and help Krillin, Bulma and Gohan find the Dragonballs there."

Vegeta shrugged into the too-large robe and tied it in the front. He glanced down at himself and shrugged. It was better than being naked. Kakarot patted the sides and rear of his pants before sheepishly turning to Roshi.

"Say, can I borrow some money? Chi Chi didn't leave any for me."

The old man was leaning out into the hallway, balancing on one leg. He didn't seem to have heard the question. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"Old man!" Vegeta shouted. "Get over here at once!"

Roshi toppled forward and fell on his face. He scrambled to his feet, standing in the hallway and looking into the room.

"What's that?" he dusted himself off and cautiously walked back inside. "What d'you want?"

He didn't seem as afraid as when he arrived and Vegeta realized he was disappointed.

Just because Kakarot says I can be trusted, I am no longer a danger? That won't do.

The old man sauntered right up to Vegeta, hands in his pants pockets. Vegeta's hand shot out and grasped Roshi's shirt and jacket by the lapels.

"Kakarot asked you a question- answer him. And do not presume that you no longer have anything to fear from me."

Roshi swallowed audibly and nodded enthusiastically. Vegeta smiled and released him, smoothing the front of the old man's shirt and adjusting his neck tie. He heard Kakarot stifling a snicker behind him and walked away from both men before he let his temper get the better of him.

"I need to borrow some money, so I can buy Vegeta some clothes," Kakarot explained. "Then we're gonna go to Capsule Corps., get some food and go to Planet Namek."

"Oh sure, sure. Here you go, Son," Roshi fumbled at his back pants' pocket and removed a small fabric covered square. "You can pay me back whenever. …Or send your lovely wife to my place to work it off."

The old man winked as he handed several pieces of paper to Kakarot. The latter of the two furrowed his brow in confusion, but smiled and took the proffered items.

"Thanks! We'll see you when we get back from space!"

"Oh, and Son?" Roshi called as the men walked to a nearby window. "Better take a taxi over there- don't wanna scare anyone by flying the city, you know."

Kakarot smacked himself in the forehead with his open palm.

"Yeah, guess you're right," he conceded, disappointed. "C'mon Vegeta, let's get going!"

Vegeta followed the younger man out of the room and sneered at Roshi on his way. Kakarot led him down the hall and into a very small room that turned out to be a primitive kind of lift. Once on the ground floor of the hospital, Kakarot waved his arm at the road until a yellow ship on wheels pulled up alongside them.

"To Capsule Corps., please!" Kakarot announced once he and Vegeta were both inside.

The man in the front of the 'taxi' nodded and the ship sped away. Vegeta looked out the window, watching the buildings pass by, much slower than if he were flying, but still faster than walking. He saw humans on the walking roads, more ships on wheels and some ships that hovered. He noticed buttons on the door and pressed one of them. The glass in the door lowered. He let go of the button and it stopped. Kakarot laughed.

"I didn't know what a car was, when I was little," he confided. "I thought it was a monster and I attacked it. …Bulma was inside and almost got hurt. That's how we met."

"Do you attempt to kill everyone you meet?" Vegeta wondered out loud.

"…I think I have! Wow, I never thought about it before!"

"Kakarot, I think we have more in common than either of us realize."


	3. Chapter 3

Pt 3

The Taxi had just come to a halt at a traffic light when Gokuu remembered they were supposed to get Vegeta some clothes.

"Aw nuts!" he shouted, startling the driver. "We need to go to a clothes store, first!"

The driver nodded and turned left once the light turned green. Gokuu sat back in relief and smiled, embarrassed, at Vegeta.

"Sorry 'bout that," he laughed. "I got distracted; 'don't come into the city too often."

Vegeta spared him a glance, nodded and then continued to stare out his window. Gokuu leaned back, arms behind his head and watched the smaller man for the rest of the ride. He still couldn't believe how everything had turned out so far. He knew, while fighting Vegeta, that he liked the other Saiyan. He just had realized how much until Vegeta had woken up. They had been in the hospital for almost a month and, at everyone else's insistence, Vegeta had been purposefully kept unconscious nearly the entire time. Once his friends had left for Namek and everyone who stayed behind finally went home, Gokuu had asked the doctor to take Vegeta off the medicine that kept him asleep. After a short argument about who knew what was best for the patient, the man had complied.

While he had waited for Vegeta to wake up, Gokuu tried to figure out what it was he felt for the other man. He didn't usually think about his feelings- a person was his friend, a stranger or an enemy- but Vegeta confused and delighted him. Whenever he thought about their battle, the times they fought hand-to-hand or were close to each other, his dick would jump or get hard. That had never happened before! The only time his dick got hard was when he was with Chi Chi- never just from thinking about something. He figured that was another reason Vegeta was different.

The taxi slowed and came to a stop along the sidewalk. Gokuu ducked down a little and leaned against Vegeta, looking out the window. They were parked in front a series of shops that all appeared to sell clothes. Gokuu opened Vegeta's door and waited for the other man to get out.

"We'll be back real soon," he told the driver. "Wait here, okay?"

The man smiled and nodded, tipping his hat at Gokuu as the Saiyan exited the vehicle.

"You and your boyfriend take your time, buddy"

"Thanks!" Gokuu grinned back, oblivious to the title Vegeta had been given.

Once out of the taxi, Gokuu stood beside the shorter Saiyan and looked both ways down the sidewalk. Both men studied the shops, neither the least bit experienced with shopping for clothing. Gokuu squinted, focusing, then started into the shop directly in front of them.

"Let's go in here," he took hold of Vegeta's forearm and led him into the shop he'd chosen.

After a few steps, Vegeta pulled out of his grasp, but kept walking. The Saiyans entered a store whose name Gokuu couldn't read and were met with smiles that instantly turned into disapproving frowns. Gokuu was all to familiar with that look. It meant he had done something wrong; but he had just walked into the store, so he couldn't imagine what he did. A man in a suit approached him.

"Can I help you… gentlemen?" the clerk looked he and Vegeta up and down.

"He needs some clothes," Gokuu began, indicating his friend, who was studying the racks of blazers just inside the door. "We were in the hospital for a while and his clothes were too beat up, so he needs new ones."

"Well, you see, sir," the man in the suit began. "This is a very upscale establishment and I do not believe we can help you."

Gokuu looked around the store, taking in the different articles of clothing he realized he'd never seen before. He sheepishly turned back to the clerk.

"Ohh," Gokuu touched his index fingers together. "Can you tell us where we can get training clothes? Something to wear for fighting?"

The clerk coughed into his hand, not quite hiding his smile.

"I believe there is a store across the street that will suit your needs," he gestured behind Gokuu, out the door. "It sells exercise equipment, as well. Perhaps you should try there."

"Gee, thanks!" Gokuu beamed. "C'mon, Vegeta!"

Gokuu once more snagged Vegeta by the arm, then led him out of the shop. Once they were outside, Vegeta twisted free and stopped. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"Stop grabbing me, Kakarot!" he growled. "I am perfectly capable of finding my way without your hands all over me."

"I'm sorry," Gokuu smiled, a hand behind his head. "You seemed kinda distracted in there. …And I like touching you."

Vegeta blushed and looked away, mumbling something that sounded like 'third-class idiot'. But he was also smiling, a little, so Gokuu didn't mind.

"That guy said we should try over there," Gokuu pointed across the street. "Said there might be fighting clothes. We're gonna train the whole trip to Namek, so you're gonna need something comfortable."

Vegeta grunted and followed him into the street and the next shop. It was a fitness store, with exercise equipment up front and the clothing towards the back. Gokuu wound his way through the aisles, eyes focused on the clothes. He wanted to get an outfit and get to Capsule Corporation as soon as possible. He was pretty sure Vegeta was just as hungry as he was. He looked back upon reaching his destination and frowned when he noticed Vegeta wasn't directly behind him.

The smaller man had stopped a few feet inside the store and was studying some sports equipment, a puzzled expression on his face. Gokuu heaved a long-suffering sigh and tried not to stomp over to Vegeta. He stood at the prince's shoulder, glancing back and forth between the man and the display of footwear that held his attention.

"Is this some kind of torture device?" Vegeta asked, intrigued and appalled.

Gokuu looked where Vegeta indicated and picked the shoe up. It was a regular-looking sneaker, with metal spikes along the bottom. Gokuu yelped and dropped the shoe- the spikes looked like short, fat needles. Vegeta looked at the shoe on the ground, then atGokuu and smirked. Gokuu smiled around the finger he had put in his mouth- it had felt like the shoe stabbed him. He really liked it when Vegeta smiled at him, even when he was making fun.

"I dunno," Gokuu frowned down at the shoe. "I've never seen that kinda thing before."

"It's, uh, it's a soccer shoe, guys," replied a young man that had suddenly appeared beside them. "The cleats- spikes- provide extra traction on soft or wet ground."

Gokuu and Vegeta blinked in unison at the boy. Gokuu smiled and nudged the shoe with the toe of his boot.

"Ohh, that makes sense," he bent over and picked it up by the tongue. "We're looking for training clothes- something to wear while we're fighting."

The boy took the shoe from Gokuu and placed it back on its display. He glanced at Vegeta, then back to Gokuu.

"Well you guys came to the right place," he smiled. "If you'll follow me, I can show you what we have in martial arts gear."

He started walking to the clothing section and Gokuu reached for Vegeta's arm before remembering his earlier reprimand. He stepped aside and gestured for Vegeta to lead him. The prince nodded his approval and sauntered after the clerk. Gokuu shook his head, bringing up the rear in the odd little train of people. The boy was waiting for them near a rack of gis.

"I figured you guys were, like, karate or whatever people," he waved a hand at Gokuu. "And since you've already got a gi, your friend would want one, too."

"What do you have in battle armor?" Vegeta practically demanded.

The boy- he was probably a teenager, really- frowned in concentration and looked around at the other racks and displays.

"I'm, uh, not sure we carry anything like that," he bit his bottom lip. "Lemme look around and I'll get right back to you, okay?"

Gokuu smiled as Vegeta shrugged and began looking though the outfits, a bored expression on his face. The boy left them and Gokuu watched him dart around and between different sections before moving out of sight. He turned back to see Vegeta studying a black gi that seemed at least two sizes too big for him.

"Is everyone on this planet a fucking giant?" he scowled.

"I like that one," Gokuu nodded. "Maybe they have your size somewhere else…"

He trailed off as he began searching. He looked through the rack beside which he and Vegeta stood, pulling out each gi and comparing it to the one Vegeta held. He finally ran out of the style, in black, but did find a gi that looked like it would fit the diminutive Saiyan. It was purple. Gokuu held it up towards Vegeta, his face hopeful. Vegeta glanced at the gi, looked away, then did a double take and scowled.

"I will not wear anything in that colour," he hissed, snatching the outfit out of Gokuu's hand and shoving it back into the rack.

"Well there's nothing else in your size, here," Gokuu threw up his hands. "I'm pretty hungry right now- why don't you just pick something and we can go get some food."

"I. Will not. Wear. Purple," Vegeta's eyes bored into his, broking no argument.

The tension was broken when the boy returned with several articles of clothing in his arms. He dropped his haul on a near-by bench and turned to face the Saiyans.

"Okay," he began cheerfully. "I found a couple things like 'battle armor' here, so take a look, see if there's anything you like."

He reached into the pile and removed a chest plate with small shoulder guards attached.

"This is typically for paintball, but I bet it'd take a hit pretty good," he offered the article to Vegeta. "People typically wear it on top of coveralls, but you could put over anything in here. I got some football padding and even some military grade stuff."

The attendant stepped aside as Vegeta dropped the flimsy paintball armor and rifled through the other clothes and items. He retrieved two sleeveless, one-piece body suits- one with shorts and one with full pants; a more streamlined and sturdy chest plate; a pair of loose shorts and a tank top. Everything was black.

I bet that's his favourite colour.

Gokuu smiled, delighted that they were finally making some progress and getting closer to having food. Vegeta started untying the knots in the front of the hospital gown Gokuu had given him when the boy made a strangled sound in his throat.

"Oh, hey, no," he stuttered and put a hand out towards Vegeta. "We have dressing rooms, dude. Over here. And uh, I got a couple kinds of underwear, too, since, uh, it kinda seems like you don't… have any."

He directed Vegeta to a stand of rooms in the middle of the store and handed him a few packages of underwear.

"You can just, uh, keep 'em on, when you're trying stuff out," he sighed as he closed the door to the little room and slumped against the opposite stall.

Gokuu had followed them over and stood next to the teen, hands on his hips, then crossed over his chest, waiting. He listened to Vegeta open the packages of underwear and discard several pairs, on the floor, before trying on the outfits.

"So, uh… what happened to his clothes?" the boy asked Gokuu.

"We were fighting," Gokuu began, his eyes going out of focus as he remembered. "About a month ago. It was the best fight ever and we both got pretty beat up. He broke just about every bone in my body! But I got him pretty good, too. It took all my friends to stop him, but I didn't want Krillin to kill him, so I said we should help him. Then we were in the hospital and then we got some sensu and now we're here."

After a few seconds, the door to the room where Vegeta was getting dressed banged open and fell off it's hinges. Vegeta stood in the entrance, wearing the short body suit, seething.

"I was unconscious for a month?!" he shrieked. "An entire month wasted! Why didn't you- why didn't you tell me I was out for that long?!"

"…You didn't ask," Gokuu lamely replied. "That looks really nice on you."

"Fuck you, Kakarot. We are leaving. Now," Vegeta looked at the boy were he crouched on the floor, arms covering his head. "I will take this one, boy."

The clerk peeked out from between his arms, then slowly got to his feet.

"I'll, uh… I need the, uh, tags," he stammered, pointing to the paper dangling near Vegeta's armpit. "I gotta- gotta scan those, and, uh, you can p-pay up front."

Vegeta ripped the tag off and tossed it towards the boy, storming back the way they had entered and to the front of the store. He stopped at the shoe display and began angrily searching for some footwear. Gokuu sighed and followed the boy up to the registers. The clerk scanned the tags and pressed a few buttons on the machine, then glanced to were Vegeta stood. He looked at Gokuu.

"Out for a month, huh?" he asked. "You guys didn't shower before coming here, did you."

"Uhh, no, I guess not," Gokuu chuckled, embarrassed. "We were kinda in a hurry to get going."

After several minutes, a calmer Vegeta joined Gokuu and dropped a box and another tag on the counter. As the teenager rang up the items, Gokuu tried to count the money Roshi had given him, but gave up and handed the entire roll over.

"Is this enough?" he asked sheepishly.

The boy eyed the wad of money and thought about it for a few moments. He then counted out a few bills and handed the rest back to Gokuu. A piece of paper popped out of the top of the register and the boy handed it, the tags and the box to Gokuu.

"He's, uh, wearing the socks and shoes. If you wanna return anything, just bring them and that paper within 30 days, okay?"

"Oh we won't be here for that long," Gokuu laughed. "We're going into space and we'll probably be gone a while."

"Oh, uh… okay," the boy stared at him, wide-eyed. "…Have a nice trip?"

"Thanks!" Gokuu beamed and waved as he and Vegeta left the store.

They crossed the street to where the taxi still sat and climbed in.

"Now we can go to Capsule Corps.!" Gokuu announced with a sigh.

The driver smiled and nodded, putting the cab in gear and rolling into traffic. Once they were moving through the city again, Gokuu turned to Vegeta, who appeared to be both scowling and pouting.

"I'm really, really sorry I didn't tell you!" Gokuu whined. "I didn't think about it. I just… I saw you finally wake up and I was so excited to talk to you again, about all kinds of stuff! And then we didn't even get to talk before… y'know. And that was great! And I forgot to tell you 'cause I was having so much fun kissing you. I'm sorry, Vegeta. I really am."

Vegeta continued to stare out the window, ignoring him. Gokuu huffed and sat back in his seat. He didn't know what else he could say or do. He honestly didn't mean to withhold anything from the other Saiyan. He'd just gotten so caught up with kissing him and jerking him off and just being with him to remember such a small detail as how long he'd been asleep.

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Gokuu wondered. "We're going to Namek today. I bet the guys've already found all the Dragonballs, too. There probably won't be anything for us to do."

"Freeza is more than likely already there," Vegeta whispered. "Your friends are probably dead."

"…What," Gokuu felt his throat constrict and his appetite disappear. "What did you- Freeza? Your boss? Why would he-"

"The Dragonballs, you idiot!" Vegeta turned and faced him, his eyes wide with fury, and possibly fear. "He had to have heard Nappa and I through our scouters! He wouldn't be able to resist being immortal- being able to rule the universe forever!"

Vegeta snarled and turned back to the window. Gokuu stared at his stiff back, processing what he'd been told.

They can't be… dead. I'm sure they'd- but how powerful is this Freeza? Krillin and Gohan would know to stay outta his way, right?

The Saiyans spent the rest of the drive in silence. When the cab pulled up in front of the sprawling compound of Capsule Corporation, Gokuu handed him the rest of the zenni.

"Keep it," Gokuu said absently, scrambling out the door after Vegeta.

"Hey, wait," he yelled. "Hey! Just how tough is Freeza? Maybe, I dunno, maybe my friends stayed hidden. Or maybe Freeza isn't even there- we don't know what's going on out there!"

Vegeta stopped in the middle of the lawn and turned to face Gokuu. He was still scowling, but he didn't seem to be mad at Gokuu anymore.

"Freeza is…" Vegeta turned away, staring at a building in the distance. "He's the most powerful being in the universe. He controls over a hundred planets and no one knows his true power level."

"Well if no one knows how powerful he really is, then maybe he's not so strong," Gokuu placed his fists confidently on his hips.

Vegeta laughed, a cold, hollow chuckle. Gokuu didn't like that sound.

"I've known him my entire life," Vegeta continued quietly. "Since I was five years old. I've experienced his power, first hand. No one can beat him. Not yet."

Vegeta hissed his last words and spun around to grab Gokuu's upper arms. He stared up at the larger Saiyan, a wild hope in his eyes.

"But if we become immortal, we could stop him!" his's fingers dug into Gokuu's skin. "We could get stronger and stronger and one day, we could crush him, annihilate him! Then you and I," he paused and licked his lips. "You and I could rule the universe. No one would stand in our way. No one could ever stop us."

Gokuu frowned and placed his hands over Vegeta's, moving to hold their hands between their bodies.

"I don't want to be immortal," he said slowly. "I don't want to rule anything. But I do want to stop Freeza. I want to set you free and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, for now, we'll focus on that, okay? We'll get stronger on the way to Namek and we'll beat Freeza, together. And then we can wish my friends back and come back here and spar and fight and eat and kiss and play with each other all the time! Okay?"

Vegeta's eyes searched his face and he slowly, tentatively, moved his hands to hold onto Gokuu's, as well. He blinked a few times and shook his head angrily. Gokuu smiled and brought Vegeta's hands up to his mouth, kissing each knuckle. Vegeta blushed, finally looked away and pulled his hands back. Gokuu grinned, ecstatic that they were on good terms again and were about to eat. He took a few steps forward to go inside the main building.

As he walked past, Vegeta put a hand out, against his chest, and gripped the front of his gi. He pulled Gokuu down and tilted his head, his eyes half-lidded and locked onto Gokuu's. The tall Saiyan parted his lips slightly, and Vegeta shot forward, latching his mouth onto Gokuu's. Gokuu wrapped his arms around the smaller man's ribcage and lifted him up so their heads were level, not breaking the kiss. Vegeta clung to his back and locked his legs around Gokuu's waist. Gokuu moved his hands to hold onto Vegeta's ass, massaging the firm muscles.

Their tongues met and fought; Gokuu felt like the only way he could come close to getting enough of Vegeta would be if he ate him. Kissing would have to suffice. They made out on the Briefs' front lawn for several minutes. Gokuu could feel Vegeta's erection against his stomach and his own dick rubbed delightfully, infuriatingly along Vegeta's balls and against the small Saiyan's ass.

Gokuu broke away first, then ducked in for one more quick kiss before letting Vegeta down. The other man leaned against him for a few moments, holding onto him. Gokuu didn't want to let him go, but his stomach made the decision for him, letting out a loud, low rumble. Gokuu grinned and laughed as Vegeta smirked and pulled away.

"Let's get some food," he announced, placing a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and leading him into the compound. "I'm so hungry, I almost ate you!"

"Not if I eat you, first," Vegeta chuckled, a mischievous glint in his eyes.


End file.
